Muchisimas gracias¡
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Tal vez les interesa estó: RocKath Girl, GustavoRusherBoy13, I Love KL, Huchapotamo, 0809m, LuizRusherBoy, Alex Daniel, Dreizel, EleazarRusherboy16, ladyshine ale.x.btr, strellita93, Dani'Blableblibloblu, Manuel Uchiha, Abi DiLaurentis, moveslikecurt, marta.tovaralbalat. xime maslow. HikariXrossRushLove. LittleGrayPony... Just Kogan


_Otro año se va… pero este año para mí ha sido totalmente diferente. Tal vez se preguntaran "¿por qué?" Pues es porque descubrí el mundo del Fanfiction en este año, porque descubrí que puedo escribir mis propias historias y que no soy tan mal escritor… aunque me falta mucho que recorrer._

_Quiero agradecerles a todas esas personas que me hayan acompañado desde el 15 de agosto del 2012, cuando subí mi primer fic._

_Primero que a nadie le agradezco a una chica muy especial y que escribe excelente a… RocKath __Girl__. Si llegas a leer esto te preguntaras ¿Por qué a mí?_

_Solamente es porque fuiste mi primer review y fue de gran apoyo ya que me ayudo a mejorar la redacción en mi escritura. Gracias por ser mi primer review, jamás lo olvidare._

_Ahora sigue… GustavoRusherBoy13. Tú eres mi mejor amigo en Fanfiction y te agradezco a ti, porque me motivaste a que subiera mi primer fic. Fuiste mi segundo review… pero múltiples veces fuiste el primero y eso marcara mi vida para siempre (ando sentimental)_

_I __Love__ KL Tú eres una de las mayores inspiraciones que tengo. Fuiste uno de los causantes de que yo incoara en el mundo de Fanfiction, pero eso tú ya lo sabes._

_Huchapotamo ¿Cómo olvidar aquella vez que me confundiste con una chica? Lo siento, pero cada que leo tus reviews se me viene esa idea a la mente._

_Muchas gracias por acompañarme este año amigo, has sido una de las mayores razones por las que he escrito, porque nunca falta uno de tus reviews en mis historias._

_0809m te extraño ¿Lo sabes? Hace tiempo que no veo tus reviews en mis historias, ni he tenido contacto contigo pero… eres mi seguidor número uno. Siempre que leía tus reviews me sentía tranquilo porque sabía que te gustan mis historias._

_Estés donde estés, te deseo un feliz año nuevo amigo._

_LuizRusherBoy Se que nunca te he contestado un review pero… eso no significa que los lea y me sienta feliz al leer lo que tú me escribes. Muchas gracias por seguirme en mis historias._

_Alex Daniel Tú pequeño engendro pervertido XD OK No_

_Eres un gran amigo. Como olvidar que tú eres el causante de que ahora ame el Cargan. Que has leído la gran mayoría de mis historias (si no es que todas) y has dejado un review en cada una de ellas. Eres genial, no solo por eso. SI no porque tiene un sentido del humor que me agrada, porque somos igual de cínicos XD_

_Dreizel Se que tú no eres muy bueno con las palabras pero… me hace muy feliz saber que lees mis historias. No importa que a veces no dejes un review o que el que dejes sea algo corto, siempre me hace sentir bien._

_EleazarRusherboy16 Bueno eres un gran amigo. Siempre que leo tus reviews puedo sentirme alegre y como poder olvidar que (CREO) fui tu primer review y gracias a él nos pusimos a platicar acerca de tus dudas en el mundo del Fanfiction._

_ladyshine ale. TÚ pequeña poetiza que me enamora cada día más… ¡Eres genial! ¿Creerías que estoy enamorado de todas tus historias? Tienes un toque especial que siempre me hace sentir lo que sienten los personajes, tratas a la tragedia y al dolor como si tú las hubieras creado… te quiero pequeña :D_

_strellita93 ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu merecido descanso? No puedo olvidar las pláticas que tenemos día a día. A veces ambos tardamos en contestarnos pero eso no nos importa. Eres una chica muy especial que me envuelve con sus historias y que llego un poco después que los demás… pero ahora eres una de mis mejores amigas aquí._

_Dani'Blableblibloblu Querida futura esposa._

_¿Cómo olvidar nuestros momentos de cuestionarios? Fue algo tan divertido para ambos… deberíamos de hacerlo más seguido porque traigo ganas (? Soy un pervertido XD_

_Te quiero, te has vuelto muy importante para mí y ambos sabemos que pasaremos la mejor luna de chocolate de nuestras vidas._

_Manuel Uchiha Sé que a veces no te dejo review muy rápido que digamos… pero eso no significa que no lea tus fics. Eres un gran escrito. No te he conocido mucho. Pero en serio te deseo lo mejor en este nuevo año._

_Abi DiLaurentis… Abi DiLaurentis… Abi DiLaurentis…._

_¿Qué se siente ser nombrada tres veces? XD_

_Amiga, eres la mejor escritora Kames que he leído en toda mi vida y creo que eso no cambiara por mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca._

_Tú eres la causante de que adore esta pareja de Big Time Rush… así es que siéntete orgullosa porque es difícil que yo tenga agrado por algo nuevo y tú lo lograste fácilmente._

_moveslikecurt ¿Sabes que siempre me haces sentir bien con tus reviews? Eres una persona muy especial. Tus historias son simplemente perfectas y espero tu long-fic :D_

_Una de mis más nuevas lectoras…(_marta por alguna razón no puedo insertar tu username_)__¿sabes que a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocernos y de platicar ya te agarre cariño? _

_Te quiero amiga, un beso hasta España._

_xime maslow Eres una escritora sensacional. A pesar de que tienes una sola historia, fue de muchas formas perturbadoras e hizo que la imagen que tengo de Logan cambiara muy drásticamente. Eres genial._

_De una manera diferente a todos y sin necesidad de poner sus nombres. Les quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mis historias. Ya sean invitados a la página o sean usuarios… si los olvide poner en serio lo lamento mucho_

_También quiero agradecer a los autores… a veces no soy la mejor persona dejando un review, pero eso no significa que no lea sus historias. Les prometo que mi propósito de este nuevo año es dejar más reviews (en las historias en las que usualmente no dejo o en las nuevas… o simplemente en todas)_

_Creo que es todo…._

_¿Creyeron que me olvidaba de ustedes, chicas?_

_La chica que siempre hace que me confunda con la pareja que hará en su fic, la chica que es muy especial y que crea confusiones en el amor… HikariXrossRushLove._

_Eres de las chicas más especiales en mi vida. Gracias a ti me volví un poco adicto al Kenlos (Te seré sincero, antes me sentía raro al leerlo) pero desde que tu entraste con tu onda Kenlos todo cambio._

_Amiga, la más pervertida chica que he conocido y agradezco a Dios (aunque no creo en el) el que la haya mandado a este mundo._

_LittleGrayPony ¡Te adoro! Eres una persona simplemente genial. NO quiero publicar el montón de perversiones que hemos hecho de forma privada (WOW esa puede ser una perversión, ya que siempre lo hacemos en privado, aunque sería rico hacer una vez en público… XD)_

_Te quiero amiga mía. Tenemos poco de conocernos pero siento que tenemos una conexión que nos permite estar juntos a pesar de la distancia._

_Y finalmente y en muchos sentidos, sin intentar ofender a alguien, la más importante chica para mí en el mundo del Fanfiction…_

_**Just Kogan**_

_**Tú… pequeña pervertida, bipolar, esquizofrénica amiga. ¡Eres simplemente la mejor! Sé que no leerás esto el día de hoy, pero cuando regreses quiero que sientas que el año inicia con estas palabras XD**_

_**Haz formado una gran parte de mi vida, nos mandamos un mensaje privado cada que podemos, hemos tenido cientos de conversaciones acerca de nuestros gustos, disgustos las *chocoaventuras* ¿Podrás olvidar que todo eso paso en el 2012? Y Para mi sorpresa solamente ha sido en unos cuantos meses.**_

_**Simplemente te puedo decir que eres mi mejor amiga y que te deseo lo mejor en este nuevo año.**_

Muchas gracias por leer esto. En serio que a todos los usuarios que mencione les deseo un feliz año nuevo. También si no te mencione y sientes que has sido parte importante en mi estadía en Fanfiction, discúlpame mucho.

Tengo memoria de pez y todo se me olvida y de todas formas si crees que debes de estar aquí, en realidad lo estás porque has formado parte de mis textos.

Espero que todos sus propósitos y deseos se hagan realidad…. Pero recuerden ellos no se harán solos, ustedes tiene que tener la iniciativa.

Se despide con mucho cariño _David_

O como ustedes me han conocido los últimos cuatro meses…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
